


Never to Be Mentioned Again

by Lesbian_Valkyrie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dawn ships fuffy, F/F, especially baby Dawn, outside perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Valkyrie/pseuds/Lesbian_Valkyrie
Summary: Maybe Dawn's early memories were fake, but they sure felt real.OrA look at how fuffy could've/should've gone, but through Dawn's perspective.
Relationships: Buffy Summers & Dawn Summers, Faith Lehane & Dawn Summers, Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Never to Be Mentioned Again

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place spanning seasons 3-7.  
> Because why exactly was Dawn so annoyed to see Faith in season 7? What happened in seasons 3-4 with Dawn there?

Maybe Dawn’s early memories were fake, but they sure felt real. 

She remembered what Buffy had been like when Angel was around, remembered what it had been like after Buffy killed him, and she remembered what had happened when Buffy had run away. When Buffy was with Angel, she cried all the time. So Dawn never really liked Angel all that much.

Dawn was twelve when Buffy started her senior year of high school. The year Faith came around. The first night that Buffy brought Faith over for dinner, Dawn had liked her immediately. With Faith, Buffy seemed more like pre-Angel Buffy. It was nice. And Faith was super cool. She never treated her like a little kid. Faith would talk to Dawn like she could understand things. She would ask her about school and her friends, and she'd tell her things about vampires and demons that Buffy never would.

The night of homecoming, Dawn and Joyce watched Buffy leave in a fancy limo. Even though Buffy got to stay out late, Dawn still had to go to bed on time. But after her mom had gone to bed, Dawn snuck downstairs to wait for Buffy. She saw through the window as Buffy and Faith stood and talked on the front step. Buffy was covered in dirt and her dress was ripped. She looked like she had had a rough night. Dawn was planning on asking her all about it. She watched as Buffy and Faith leaned closer to each other. From her position, she could only see the back of Buffy’s head, and part of Faith’s. But she could tell that they were kissing from the way Buffy’s hands were in Faith’s hair and Faith’s arms were around Buffy’s waist. Dawn might only be twelve, but she knew what kissing like that meant. Figuring it was a private moment, she rushed upstairs. She had just gotten into bed when she heard Buffy open the door. She would ask about Faith and homecoming later.

When she heard that Angel was back, Dawn was upset. It seemed like Faith was too. She stopped coming by as often, and Dawn couldn’t help but wonder what was going on with her and Buffy now that Angel was back in the picture.

When Faith came over for Christmas, Dawn was delighted. Buffy seemed happy, too. Except the happiness didn’t last long. Buffy said something about slayer business and Angel, and rushed off, leaving Faith with Dawn and Joyce. They still had a good meal though, and plenty of fun. Faith and Dawn were sitting on the couch while Joyce finished cleaning up after dinner.

“Faith?” Dawn asked.

“What’s up, Dawnie?”

“What’s going on with you and Buffy?” Dawn couldn’t help but ask. She was twelve, and she was curious.

Faith sighed. “That’s a loaded question, kid. What exactly do you mean?”

“Well, I saw you guys kiss after homecoming. And you used to come around a lot until Angel showed up. Are you guys dating?”

“No, we’re not dating.”

“Is she dating Angel again?”

At that question, Faith flinched. “Nah,” she responded. “See, B’s trying to choose between us. She and I sorta had somethin’ before Angel showed his face again. And for a second it seemed like she might’ve picked me. But tonight she ran off after him. So when it comes down to it, I know I’ll always be second. And it kinda sucks, but hey, second is the highest I’ve scored at anything. So yeah, nothin’s going on with me and B.”

“Oh,” Dawn went quiet. After a moment she piped up. “Well, I never liked Angel. I think you’re much cooler.”

Faith reached over and ruffled Dawn’s hair. “Thanks, kid. You might be the first. And you’re not so bad yourself. For a kid anyway. Now, let’s go help your mom with desert.”

Later that night, the snow started. Having lived in California her whole life, Dawn had never seen snow, at least not this much of it. And Faith, coming from Boston, knew all about snow. She taught Dawn how to make snowmen, snow angels (but she called them snowbirds because neither of them really wanted to think about Angel), and how to make really good snowballs that didn’t crumble apart. They spent an hour pelting each other with snowballs while Joyce smiled and watched from the porch. Afterward, they were both soaked and freezing. They drank hot chocolate and watched Dawn's favorite Christmas movie. And Faith didn't even complain when Dawn wanted to watch it three times in a row. Even though Buffy wasn’t there, it was one of Dawn’s favorite Christmases.

After Christmas, Faith would come by sometimes, and she'd always make time to talk to Dawn. She and Buffy seemed to be friends, but Dawn could tell that they were keeping each other at an arm’s length. Buffy would spend more time with Angel, and less with Faith. It became clearer by the day, Buffy would pick Angel. And though Faith tried to pretend it didn’t bother her, Dawn knew it did.

So Dawn wasn’t as shocked as Buffy was when Faith turned to work with the mayor. She didn’t know what had happened exactly, only that the mayor was somehow evil, and Faith was now on his side for some reason. Buffy was so hurt by Faith’s betrayal, that she locked herself into her room and cried for a day. Dawn was hurt too, but she was also mad at Buffy. She was mad at Buffy for not picking Faith. 

Dawn knocked on the door to Buffy’s room, and without waiting for an answer, walked in to see Buffy sitting on her bed, looking upset.

“Angel’s leaving,” Buffy said quietly.

Dawn was glad that Buffy was finally talking to her. “Oh,” was all she could say. Secretly though, she was glad. 

“Yeah. He’s leaving after graduation. And Faith turned on us.”

“Well, maybe if you had picked her.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m almost a teenager now. I’m not stupid, Buffy. I saw you guys kissing after homecoming, and at Christmas, Faith told me about how you had to pick between her and Angel. And you picked him. I’m just saying you should’ve picked her from the start.”

“Faith told you… I… It’s more complicated than that, Dawn. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Maybe I would! I’m not a little kid! Faith wouldn’t treat me like a kid.”

“Stop talking about Faith!” Buffy was raising her voice. “Look, you don’t understand what’s happening. There are things here that you don’t know. And Faith is evil now. She is working against us. She would probably kill me if she had the chance. And don’t think she wouldn’t kill you, too! She has tried to hurt me and even Willow. We can’t trust her anymore!”

Dawn scowled and left Buffy’s room in a hurry. Logically she knew that Faith was bad now, but she wanted to believe that she was still good deep down. After all, the girl who had taught her how to make snowballs couldn’t be trying to kill her sister. Faith was the only one of Buffy’s friends who didn’t treat her like a little kid. So Dawn refused to believe that she was evil.

It wasn’t until after graduation that Dawn learned what had gone down with Faith and Buffy. And Buffy only told her the basics. Faith had tried to kill Angel, so to save Angel, Buffy tried to kill Faith. Buffy had picked Angel, once and for all. Angel was saved somehow, but Buffy and Faith fought, and Faith wound up in a coma, and Angel was gone. And though Dawn was upset, she was glad that it was Faith lying in the hospital bed and not Buffy. So that was that. Faith was gone. She was almost dead, at Buffy’s hands. But still, Dawn was relieved. She was angry that Faith had turned, but when it came down to Faith or Buffy, Dawn would side with Buffy every time. So Faith was not to be mentioned again.

  
  


Not for 8 months anyway. And by then she was a teenager, thirteen years old! Dawn hadn’t seen Faith since before she turned to work with the mayor. And though she could kinda understand it (Buffy was being stupid, after all), Faith’s betrayal had stung, and it had hit Dawn worse than most. After all, she and Faith were close once upon a time. So usually, Dawn tried not to think of Faith, the other slayer, who had acted like a sister to her. Buffy was her real sister.

So that day when Faith showed up at the door, Dawn was not at all happy to see her. Faith didn’t seem to care though. She made quick work of tying up Dawn and Joyce while she waited for Buffy to come after her.

“Faith, why? Don’t do this,” Dawn pleaded, while Faith tightened the ropes binding her wrists.

“Sorry, kid. But this is how it’s gotta be. Your sister and I need to have a little talk, figure this’ll give me some leverage. She’s not gonna come for you two.”

“Yes, she will. And maybe she would’ve picked you.”

Faith’s face darkened. “You have no idea what you’re talking about. She ran off with the first college beefstick she found. With no thought to the supposed ‘love of her life’ or, the girl she tried to kill for him. The girl who was always just her reserve. Well, I was never going to settle for second.” 

Dawn squirmed, trying to loosen the ropes.

Faith just leaned in, getting right in Dawn’s face. “She never loved me anyway. Why should I give my love to the golden girl when she’s got everyone else bowing down to her. Even you. She’s not so great. She doesn’t care about you. She’s not gonna save you.”

But of course, Buffy did show up. Dawn watched as she and Faith fought. Seemingly trying to kill each other. After a bit, Faith had been taken into custody. And though Dawn wanted to talk to Buffy, she was gone pretty quickly.

The next week, Buffy showed up for dinner. She explained that Faith was now in jail where she belonged. And that was the end of it. Faith was locked up, for what, Dawn didn’t quite know. But she knew that she would be glad to never again have to see the traitor who held her hostage and tried to kill her sister.

After dinner, Dawn confronted Buffy. “Faith said you weren’t going to save us,” she said, voice soft.

“Oh, Dawn. Of course, I’d save you. Don’t you worry, I’ll always be here for you if you need me.” Buffy wrapped her in a tight hug.

This was reassuring enough, so Dawn was satisfied. “Well, Faith also said you were dating someone else. Are you?”

Buffy smiled and nodded. “Yeah, his name is Riley. He’s super nice. You and mom can maybe meet him soon.”

“There’s one other thing Faith said… She said she was always second. And you never loved her. Did you love her?”

Buffy’s expression turned solemn. “That doesn’t matter. I didn’t pick her. Maybe that was a mistake, but it’s too late now. And, she wasn’t second. I was confused.” Buffy shook her head. “But I didn’t pick her. So it doesn’t matter if I loved her. Doesn’t matter if I still do. I can’t think about what might have happened. And you shouldn’t either.”

Dawn was annoyed now. “How could you still love her? After all that she’s done! She tried to kill you, Buffy! And aren’t you dating someone else?”

“I never said that I loved her, or that I do now. Only that it wouldn’t matter if I did. I am dating someone else, so that is the end of this conversation.”

Dawn sighed. And though Buffy hadn’t outright said she loved Faith, Dawn wasn’t an idiot. Buffy still loved the other slayer, always had. How? Dawn didn’t know. But she did know that she wouldn’t let Buffy get her heart broken by that traitor. Not that any of that was at all important. Faith was gone for good.

  
  


At least, that’s what Buffy had said. Yet, one day when they were sitting in the hospital, waiting for their mom to be finished with her CAT scan, Dawn saw Buffy writing a letter. She had been napping, leaning against Buffy. She woke up to see Buffy writing something. Looking a little closer, she saw that it was a letter. Dawn began to read.

_Faith,_

_Sorry I didn’t write last week. Things have been a bit chaotic over here. I’m actually writing this while waiting for my mom to finish her CAT scan. By the way, do you know why it's called a CAT scan? Dawn asked me, but I don't actually know the answer. Is the machine shaped like a cat? Dawn and I have been spending a lot of time in the hospital, but we still don’t really know much about what’s going on with mom. Riley has been good enough to wait with us, but..._

“Hey!” Buffy flipped over the piece of paper before Dawn could finish reading. “It’s rude to read over people’s shoulders you know!”

Dawn lifted her head. “Sorry,” she muttered. “But why were you writing to Faith?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes. I thought you said she was gone.”

“She’s in prison. Because of me. She’s not gone gone. I figure I owe it to her to write her letters every so often. Besides, she’s different now. I think prison is doing some good for her.”

“You don’t owe her anything. Prison is where she belongs. Are you just gonna forget all that she’s done and be penpals with her?”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Buffy whispered. “But I’m working on forgiving.”

“Why?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

When the results came in, Buffy went off with the doctor, while Riley took Dawn to the park. He got her ice cream and they sat by the carousel.

“I think you’re good for Buffy. She seems happy with you.” Dawn told him. “With Angel, she was crying all the time. Especially with the Angel and Faith thing. She was a total wreck then. But with you, she doesn’t get that worked up.”

“Faith? Isn’t that the girl who-” Riley started.

“Yeah, Buffy never told you?” Dawn interrupted. 

Riley shook his head. 

“Ooops. Well, she and Faith sort of had a thing back in her senior year. But there was also all this drama with Angel and who should she choose and whatever. Yeah, Buffy was a major wreck that year. And then when Faith showed up again there was all this other drama. Not with you though. You don’t cause drama. That’s good.”

Riley smiled, but Dawn could tell that it was forced. She probably shouldn’t have said anything about Faith. But if Buffy was allowed to be in contact with her, Dawn was allowed to talk about it.

  
  


But a few weeks later, Riley was gone. Buffy was devastated. Buffy took down all the pictures of Riley that were in her room. Seeing Buffy this upset made Dawn upset, too. Riley was supposed to be stable, he was good for Buffy. He wasn’t supposed to make her cry like this. Dawn wondered if part of it was her fault for mentioning Faith. Even locked up, Faith was still causing trouble for Buffy.

  
  


After their mom’s funeral, Angel showed up. Dawn groaned. The last thing Buffy needed after her mother’s death, was Angel showing up and making things confusing for her again. And right after Riley! But he just sat with her. They didn’t kiss or any of that. They just sat, Angel simply acting as a shoulder to cry on. And he left as suddenly as he came. Dawn was relieved. Buffy wasn’t prepared to have her heart be broken again.

  
  


When Buffy jumped off that tower, the world seemed to fall apart. Dawn refused to believe that her sister was actually gone. She found herself spending a lot of time with Spike. He didn’t treat her like a kid, not like the rest of Buffy’s friends sometimes did. Dawn was only fourteen when her mother and sister died, just a few months apart. It was more than any fourteen-year-old should have to deal with. But then again, in those last few months, Dawn had learned that she wasn’t just any fourteen-year-old. She was the Key. Those memories that she thought she had, were all fake.

  
  


One day, just a week after Buffy’s death, Dawn sat in Buffy’s room. She was sitting on her bed when she noticed a shoebox sticking out. Curious, she picked it up and opened it. It was filled with letters. Sifting through the letters, there seemed to be about 40 of them. All from Faith. Dawn picked one up and started to read it.

_B,_

_Remember my friend, Jenna? Yeah, she had been sneaking her puddings from mealtime and hiding them in her cell. She had been saving them for a month so that she could throw me a mini ‘birthday party’. I’d never had a birthday party before, but it wasn’t that bad. Sitting around eating pudding with my handful of jail friends isn’t how I ever imagined a birthday party, but I’m not complaining. And thanks for the gift you sent me. We’re not allowed much in here. It’s the best birthday gift I’ve ever gotten. Well, the only, but still the best. It’s the only personal thing I’ve got in here besides your letters. So, thank you. Sometimes it’s hard to believe we’re becoming friends again, but it makes me smile whenever I get a letter from you. And I can’t help but reread them from time to time. Don’t tell ANYONE I said that. I would scratch it out, but that would be a waste of my precious ink._

_-F_

Dawn was annoyed at Faith’s tone and how she wrote all casually like she and Buffy were friends. But she knew she shouldn’t be reading Buffy’s mail. These letters were private. But Buffy was gone, so what did it matter. She couldn’t help but wonder what Buffy had sent Faith for her birthday. She picked up another letter.

_B,_

_Riley is a jerk. He didn’t deserve you. I’m sorry you got stuck with such an idiot. You deserve way better. Don’t worry, someday you’ll find someone who is actually worthy of your love. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You’re incredible. It's not your fault that you keep winding up with idiots who can't give you all that you deserve (which is everything, you deserve the world). I promise you, there is someone out there who can love you and who you can love. If you were mine, I would never let you go. So screw Riley, he made the worst mistake of his life. I would offer to beat him up for you, but I think we'll have to settle for me pretending the punching bag in the gym has his face on it. Anyway, prison is the same as always. My new cellmate, Morgan, snores real loud at night. I need my precious sleep, so I always have to make sure to fall asleep before her. How’s everyone doing over there? Red still with that girl, Tara? I’m glad your mom’s doing better. Keep me posted, kay?_

_Hang in there,_

_F_

Reading these letters, Dawn realized that maybe Buffy had a point. Faith did seem different. She and Buffy were friends. So Dawn figured someone should tell her what happened to Buffy. Well, it wouldn’t be her. Maybe Buffy had forgiven Faith, but Dawn wasn’t going to. She still hated the other girl. Hated her with all she had. But Dawn kept reading. She read bits and pieces from various letters.

_Really, Spike? Figures he has a thing for you. I mean, who wouldn’t? The robot thing is creepy though._

_Damn. Glory sounds rough. You’ll get her eventually. I know you will. Wish I could help, but I’m sure you’ll be able to handle this one just fine._

_Poor Dawn. I mean, that’s gotta be rough on her. Man, that kid is never going to forgive me. She’s nothing if not loyal. It’s funny to think I haven’t actually met her. I mean, it sure feels like I have. Huh._

_So just the other day I was thinking (I know right?), like, what’s the point of socks? You put a cloth around your feet so that you can put shoes over them. It just seems kinda pointless._

_Happy birthday, B! I would send you something, but I don’t think you want a pudding from the dining hall. I’m not even sure that I’d be allowed to send one. Oh, well._

_I’m so sorry about your mom. I know there’s nothing I can say to make it better. I wish I could be there for you. I don’t even know what to say. I hope Joyce knew that I did care about her. The Christmas that I spent with her and Dawn was my best Christmas ever. I hope she knows that, wherever she is. And I’m sorry that I hurt her. God, I just want to hug you, Buffy._

_Man, the council sucks. Just as well that you don’t work for them anymore. I guess technically I do, but they probably forgot about me. But you tell ‘em, B! You actually threw the sword right at that guy?!?! Damn, that’s badass!_

_Sucks that you had to drop out of college, but I don’t blame you. I didn’t even make it to college, so props to you. Hope everything’s ok with Dawn. And I hope Tara gets better._

_I hate to miss the big battle, but I know you’ve got this! You’re the strongest person I know. If anyone can take down a hell god, it’s you. Write me when it’s over and tell me all about your amazing victory._

_Love,_

_Faith_

That’s how all of the more recent letters were signed. Not ‘F’ but ‘Faith’. ‘Love, Faith’. Dawn imagined Buffy had started signing her letters the same way. Dawn wanted to be mad. She really did. Faith was a traitor, a liar, a criminal. But looking through all the letters exchanged, it was clear that she was also a different person. She was Buffy’s friend. She was in prison because Buffy asked her to be. Dawn knew someone had to write to her and tell her what had happened. Dawn also knew she couldn’t do it.

“Hey, Willow?” Dawn asked as she walked into the kitchen. Willow was making cookies, hoping they would offer some comfort.

“What’s up, Dawnie?”

“Can you do something for me?”

“Sure! What is it?”

“Write a letter. To Faith. She- she and Buffy had been writing back and forth. Someone needs to tell her that Buffy’s gone.”

Willow’s smile faded. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. But, I didn’t know she and Faith had kept in touch. You did?”

“I caught her writing one in the hospital. And I found a box of letters from Faith.”

“Oh. Yeah, I’ll take care of it.”

Another week later, a letter came for Dawn. The letter was from the prison. From Faith. Dawn tossed it in a drawer without opening it. She didn’t want to know what Faith had to say. She wasn’t interested in being her friend. She had been updated on the situation. That was all that needed to happen. Now Buffy was gone, and Faith never had to be mentioned again. For real this time.

  
  


After Buffy came back, things finally seemed like they might be ok again. It wasn’t until later that they all found out. Buffy had been in heaven. Dawn had no idea that there were plans to bring Buffy back. This Buffy wasn’t quite the same as she had once been. She was depressed, and Dawn was powerless. She was fifteen now, so she had some responsibility. Dawn collected the mail one day. And sitting on top was a letter from Faith, for Buffy. They had kept writing now that Buffy was back. Dawn couldn’t even act annoyed as she handed Buffy the letter. Not when she saw the smile, the genuine smile, that Buffy had on her face when she saw the letter. If Faith’s letters could make Buffy smile a true smile, well then, she’d better keep writing.

Life went on. Buffy got better, Dawn started high school. Willow went evil, went through rehab, and came back. Another big evil was coming, and potential slayers started flooding the house. Given that they were building an army, it shouldn’t have been a surprise when Buffy showed up after patrol one day with Faith by her side. 

“Hey, got a spare bed for a wanted fugitive?” Faith asked, smiling.

“There are hotels for tried-to-kill-your-sister-types,” Dawn snarked.

“Check it out. Brat’s all woman-sized!”

Dawn just glared. But she did notice that Buffy seemed glad to have Faith there. The two of them were standing suspiciously close together, hands lightly brushing against each other. Dawn wasn’t ready to forgive Faith. Not yet. But having the other slayer around could be helpful.

Though Dawn was still holding a grudge, Faith did seem much cooler. Her leadership style sure seemed better than Buffy’s. And after the incident at the vineyard, it was decided that Faith would take a turn leading. Buffy wasn’t willing to give up her leadership, so Dawn took it upon herself to kick Buffy out, for the good of the group. She felt bad about it, but it had to be done. Sure she hated Faith, but with Buffy in charge, more people would just get killed.

As soon as the door closed behind Buffy, Faith jumped up and ran out after her. She came back inside a few minutes later.

“You all,” Faith turned to Dawn, “should not have done that. Now get ready for bed. All of you. Now!” Faith barked.

After a bit of scrambling, everyone was ready to go to sleep. Faith ordered them to all get some rest and agreed to discuss plans in the morning. She instructed Willow to keep watch while she went after Buffy. And with an annoyed look on her face, Faith left, slamming the door behind her.

When Spike and Andrew showed up the next morning, Faith and Buffy were still gone. Spike seemed annoyed and wanted to go find Buffy. Xander managed to talk him out of it, stating that wherever she was, Faith was likely with her.

Not 20 minutes later, Faith and Buffy showed up, hand in hand. Faith, accepting that she was in charge, called a group meeting. Dawn noticed that Faith was still holding Buffy’s hand as everyone sat in front of them.

“Alright, I get that you guys weren’t happy with Buffy’s leading style. Fine. But I can’t guarantee that I’ll be any better. One thing we do know is that the two of us are better together. So we’ll do this together. The two of us, the Chosen Two, are going to lead you guys together. If any of you have a problem with this, you’ll have to go through me. Dawn?” Faith shot a pointed look at Dawn. “Your permission for Buffy to once again live in her own house? The house that she pays the bills for, that she owns as your legal guardian, the house that she is graciously letting everyone stay in.”

Dawn gulped, eyes wide. Faith had a point. Dawn had been in no position to kick Buffy out. It was a lapse in judgment on her part. Everyone had been tired and frustrated, so they voted Faith as the leader, but kicking Buffy out had been a step too far. Dawn realized that she had been mad at Faith for betraying Buffy, but right now, Faith was the only one standing up for Buffy when Dawn had been the one to betray her. So Dawn couldn’t be mad at Faith anymore, not for what had happened years ago. She had betrayed Buffy, but they had moved past that. She was standing at Buffy’s side when she was in need the most. If Buffy had long forgiven Faith, maybe it was time for Dawn to do the same.

“Yeah. Uh, I’m sorry, Buffy. And Faith,” Dawn said sheepishly.

“Great, meeting over.”

One of the potentials began to say something but stopped when she got a nasty look from Faith.

That night, Faith wound up staying in Buffy’s room with her. And nobody dared to say a word.

The next day, Buffy was gone. According to Faith, she was fine and would be back soon. Faith then took a group of potentials to the First’s armory.

About two hours later, Dawn watched as Buffy and a couple of potentials dragged an unconscious Faith up to Buffy’s room. Vi filled them all in, saying the armory had been a trap and there was a bomb. There were some injuries, but Faith got the worst of it. Buffy had shown up just in time to help save them. Buffy refused to leave Faith’s side until she was able to get out of bed again.

Unfortunately for Dawn, she didn’t know how long it took Faith to recover. When she woke up in the passenger seat of a car, the last thing she remembered was talking to Xander. She knew this was Buffy’s doing. Dawn was sixteen now, and she was old enough to fight. So using her stun gun, she shocked Xander and turned the car around.

Dawn stormed into the house to find Buffy. She insisted that she was joining the battle, kicking Buffy on the shin.

“Fine, but if you get killed, I’m telling!” Buffy responded.

The actual battle was a blur. Dawn and Xander set up a post to wait for it all to be over. Seeing as they had no powers, they wouldn’t be too useful in battle. Dawn didn’t know what exactly had happened, only that the spell had worked, but Sunnydale was destroyed in the process. Luckily, their little bus full of people managed to make it out. The group of them stood facing the giant crater, Faith, and Buffy holding hands.

Seeing the way Buffy and Faith looked at each other, Dawn knew that Buffy had finally made the right choice and picked Faith. And finally, Dawn was ready to let go of the past. It was a new world now. And Buffy deserved to be happy. If Faith made her happy, then Dawn could accept that. After all, she was rooting for Faith at the beginning. As the bus drove away from the crater that used to be Sunnydale, Dawn saw Buffy sit down next to Faith. She rested her head on the other girl’s shoulder. Dawn watched happily as Faith put an arm around Buffy and kissed the top of her head.

  
  


Five years later, a twenty-one-year-old Dawn sat in her bridesmaids dress at the reception of Buffy and Faith’s wedding. As she watched her sister dance with the woman who was now her wife, Dawn couldn’t help but smile. It had taken some time, but she and Faith had rekindled the sisterly relationship that they had once had. Faith had come a long way from where she was when Dawn met her. Or, remembered meeting her. 

Eventually, she had gotten the whole story. Faith had turned after accidentally killing a man. And when she had woken up from her coma, she had switched bodies with Buffy. No wonder everyone told her she couldn’t understand. Dawn had only been a kid after all. But now she was a legal adult, old enough to drink even! She had seen first hand how Buffy and Faith’s relationship had evolved. Between the letters exchanged and the co-leading an army of slayers, the Chosen Two had found each other. And Dawn had her question answered once and for all. Yeah, Buffy had loved Faith way back then. She never stopped loving her. And Faith had loved Buffy right back. The two of them had been in love since they were seventeen. And yeah, it took a while, but Buffy had chosen Faith. They had chosen each other.

Dawn saw the way that Buffy and Faith looked at each other, eyes full of love and happiness. Faith was right when she had said that they were better together. They completed each other in a way that Dawn had never seen before. It was like they were made for each other.

So much for never mentioning Faith again, cause she was here for good.


End file.
